Communication networks, such as computing networks, routinely use switches, routers, and other devices to transport information across the networks. Each of these devices typically receives information in a network and identifies a destination for the information. Each of these devices then typically forwards the information, either directly to the destination or indirectly to the destination through one or more other devices.
Occasionally, a switch, router, or other device in a communication network fails. There are typically many possible causes for a failure, including a loss of power provided to a device or a failure in the hardware or software of the device. When a device such as a switch or router fails, the failure may cause erroneous, incorrect, or excessive network traffic to propagate on the communication network. For example, the failed device could broadcast “garbage” frames containing invalid information. The failed device could also fail to forward frames containing valid information. In addition, the failed device could fail to connect to other components in the network at the appropriate speed (such as 10 or 100 megabits per second) or using the appropriate settings (such as full duplex or half duplex).